onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WillofOP/Price is Right (One Piece Bounty Edition)
It seems like we're finally done with the Whole Cake Island arc. While this is a big relief for all of us, it makes me think about the events that went down on WCI and how the world of One Piece will react once they see/hear about the damage that Luffy has caused with only HALF of his crew. More importantly, I want to get into the discussion of bounty predictions. I feel that it is really soon that their bounties are going up after being only an arc and a half away from their Dressrosa bounties but how could they not go up? Big Mom's tea party was filled with all sorts of underground crime bosses, the Germa 66, CP-0 agents, and Morgans, the president of the World Economic Journal. Once this news spread across the world I'm sure that not only the SH bounties will increase but their ally's as well, here's my prediction on the bounty raise of the Sanji retrieval team. First up is of course Luffy: I predict Luffy's bounty will get raised to 700,000,000 Beli. Why: 'Luffy, being the captain of the Strawhat Pirates automatically gives him the highest raise in the crew as for specific reasons his raise will be because of the following events. *'Infiltrating Big Mom's territory, crashing and destroying her tea party. *'Defeated two of the Three Sweet Commanders (Cracker and Katakuri).' *'Forming a temporary alliance with Caser Clown, Capone Bege, and the Firetank Pirates in order to assassinate Big Mom.' Next is Nami: I predict that Nami's bounty will be raised to, 76,000,000 Beli. Why: 'Although Nami did not have a crucial role in this arc she did have some clutch moments in this arc such as capturing Brulee, with the assistance of Chopper, and traveling through mirror world and manipulating Zeus and using him as a counterstrike against Big Mom. Specific reasons are because of the following: *'Infiltrating Big Mom's territory, crashing and destroying her tea party. Thirdly we have Sanji, one of the more difficult predictions: I predict Sanji's bounty will rise to, 257,000,000 - '''300,000,000 Beli. '''Why: It was really hard to think how they would scale Sanji's bounty. On one hand, he is the center and main focus of this arc. On the other hand, he has done nothing critical to really earn a raise. Specific reasons are because of the following: *'Crashing and destroying Big Mom's tea party.' *'His bloodline ties to the Germa 66.' Up next, probably the easiest prediction Chopper: I predict Chopper's bounty to be ''15''0 Beli. Why: 'Chopper's importance to this arc is probably on the same level if not slightly lesser than Nami's. However, given the pattern that comes with Chopper's bounty as the marine classifying him as the SH's pet, I'm pretty sure they'll do the same this time around. My specific reasons are because of the following: *'Infiltrating Big Mom's territory, crashing and destroying her tea party. Coming up probably the most interesting is Brook: I predict Brook's bounty to be raised to 113,000,000 Beli. Why: 'If anybody deserves MVP of the WCI arc it would be Brook. He did so much in the subplot of this arc and showcased a growth in his abilities, to be honest at times I was more interested in what was going on with Brook than the main plot. Also if Brook goes over 100 I'm pretty sure that will piss Franky off again. Specific reasons are: *'Infiltrating Big Mom's territory, crashing and destroying her tea party. *'Stole copies of the poneoglyphs, held by Big Mom.' Lastly, the newest addition to the SH crew Jinbe: I predict Jinbe's bounty will reach 500,000,000 Beli. Why: 'This is another difficult prediction because as of the last chapter we know Jinbe stayed back with his old crew to hold off the BMP from getting to Luffy and the crew. Although it is small something major still could happen in between last chapter and the next. I chose this bounty for Jinbe because he's been inactive since the Marineford war and now is started to move again which is seen dangerous by the World Government. What makes him even more of a threat is not only being apart of the events that happened on WCI but aligning himself with the SH pirates. My specific reasons are the following: *'Infiltrating Big Mom's territory, crashing and destroying her tea party. *'Severing his ties with Big Mom in order to join the Strawhat Pirates.' Well, that's it for my predictions of SH bounties but I'm also interested in other bounties that I didn't get to talk about like Capone, the Firetank Pirates. Do you think the SH's that didn't go to WCI have done anything to get their bounties raised lately? Also what happened to Caser after this who tea party ordeal? Category:Blog posts